Fevire
"95ft creatures that are primitive, Atheai, you may just have given me an army without really having to lift your delicious looking flabby ass." ''Giganterra after learning from Atheai Kilas about the Fevire and their being the almost perfect choice for uplifting into an army for the Ancient Hydrians. The Fevire are a large 4 legged DragonKin species native to the world of Fevira. Their average lifespan is 850 for males, 3000 for females. Overview The Fevire are among the oddest DragonKin know to exist, each having 4 legs and 2 arms along with huge wings which are not strong enough to carry the bulk of a Fevire. Only the Fawdraxan species shares this body configuration. In terms of size, an average Fevire, including tail, is longer than it is tall. Female Fevire average around 95ft in height, peaking at 100ft, while males average at around 43ft and peak at around 45ft, with the tallest male hitting 49ft 9in. The only species to know of their existance other than the Soul Dragons are the Ancient Dragons, who found the Fevire in the old era, in an even more primitive state than they are in the current era. As a result, the species was left alone, as they were not suitable as food, and they were not suitable (during the Ancient Dragons height of power) for uplifting as an army. Technology Fevire technology is basic, with the most advanced piece of technology being a forge. As a result, the Fevire are unknown to nearly all other species native to the Dragoian Home Galaxy. Culture Unusually for such a primitive species, the Fevire are unified under a queen (always a queen, see below for more details) who has complete power, able to change all but laws related to succession. As a result, some queens are hated, while some are loved. Males are seen as nothing more than toys, reproduction tools and food by the females, with a law stating that once a Fevire female has 2 children, she can devour the man who helped her create them. Some males are chosen by wealthy females as food for both themselves, and also as a means for their preferred challenger to train on. The Queen 'Overview' The queen has no royal blood whatsoever, due to a law which allows a bigger, stronger, etc, Fevire to challenge the queen for control. This challenge is always carried out unarmed in just underwear and involves the challenger and the queen fighting to devour each other. The winner of this challenge is the first to devour their foe (this is why there has never been a single king, even when incredibly feeble queens inherited the throne due to their mother's death by natural causes. The challenge is always public, with large crowds of Fevire including males, females and children, attending. When a challenger or queen eaisly outclasses their foe, they will often be flashy, drawing cheers from the crowd to try and make themselves liked. A queen can only be challenged at least 3 days after devouring the previous queen, only 2 circumstances will avoid this, the first of these is if the queen inherited the throne rather than devouring the previous queen (a challenger is allowed to instantly challenge) and the second is if the previous queen was not devoured alive (the killing blow has to be a bite) (again, a challenger is allowed to instantly challenge). Due to this line of succession, many queens are muscular, large breasted, and obese. The obesity either comes from training for the challenge on males, devouring challengers, devouring the families of challengers (allowed by law if the challenger has been devoured, the family is either left alive in shame, or devoured by the queen) or a combination of the 3. 'After The Challenge' Lifespan as queen is often short, numbering in the weeks, with only the strongest surviving for months or years. Prior to Queen Tritanya the Mountain-Crusher, the longest reign of a queen was 70 years. Tritanya's expected reign is until she dies of natural causes or she breaks the few rules queens must follow. The queen, upon defeating the previous queen, has a set of platinum and gold armor made from the previous queen's armour as well as having the royal crown adjusted to fit their head. Tritanya's immense size resulted in a new crown being made, with massive gems worth, on their own, more than the normal sized crown and set of armour combined. The queen also gets a gold and platinum necklace. 'Strange Exceptions''' Occasionally, a queen will die without a female heir to inherit the throne. This results in something known as the Grand Challenge where a large group of challengers are gathered and forced to devour the others. The winner being the last Fevire standing with the rest of the group inside her belly (even if inside another Fevire's belly inside the winner's belly). The winner gets to become queen but also gets to devour any male heir's the previous queen had (if any). Like a queen who inherited the throne, this new queen may be challenged instantly, although this rarely happens as the new queen had just devoured any potential challenger unless one could resist the chance at the Grand Challenge. Notable Fevire *Tritanya, Fevire queen as of 1834. *Stryna Dyvour, Queensguard Captain as of -4693. Category:Fevire Category:Species